Ok, plus jamais
by Nanola Meylhann
Summary: Dites, vous avez déjà noté à quel point on était cynique quand on se parle à soi-même ? Moi oui.


**Disclamer** : tout à JKR, rien à moi _  
_

 **Beta** : merci à harmonii3 pour sa relecture. T'es un chou ma chérie

 **Note** : Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Suis là! Non suis pas mourrue. Pour en savoir plus, je vous retrouve en bas. Sur ce, une rapide note pour cet OS. J'ai eu l'idée hier, ça a été écris dans la foulée. Un texte à la première personne. Ceux qui me connaissent un peu savent que je déteste. Pourtant, je l'ai fait. Ma bêta dit que ça va, moi, j'ai des doutes mais je vous propose quand même, histoire d'avoir votre avis.

 **Attention, slash M/M, homophobes, oust.**

 **Rating**... T, je crois.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Pas réveil. Encore dodo ! Trop bien là. Douceur. Confort. Chaleur. Oui, dodo. Et bon le massage. Oui ! Là ! Juste…

Atta, quoi ?

Oh Merlin, non, mauvaise idée. Bobo la tête. J'ai trop bu hier, pas possible autrement ! Garde les yeux fermés et reste allongé. Couverture sur la tête, roule-toi en boule et rendors-toi. Ce n'est qu'un très mauvais rêve. Un très, très mauvais rêve.

…

Non mais c'est que ça continue en fait !

Oh sa maman en string ! Non, je rêve pas. Y a bien quelqu'un dans mon lit ! Je savais que picoler était une mauvaise idée ! Je le savais ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

C'est ça, sanglote. De toute façon, je suis mort, je peux bien pleurer un peu. J'ai ramené quelqu'un avec moi et on a certainement…

Oh Merlin, l'idée atroce. Non ! On n'a pas pu coucher ensemble ! Impossible ! Pas moi ! Dites-moi que j'ai pas fait cette monumentale erreur !

Ok, Drago, respire. Respire profondément et réfléchis. Oui, t'as mal au crâne, tant mieux, tu picoleras moins la prochaine fois. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait après mon quatrième verre de ce fabuleux cocktail ? Réfléchis ! Les trous de mémoire, tu ne connais pas ! Jamais, jamais je n'ai eu de perte de mémoire après une cuite. Je me souviens de tous mes réveils. Et en général, tout le temps d'ailleurs, je suis seul dans mon lit ! Alors pourquoi ce matin, il y a un squatteur ? Hein ? Dis-moi, cerveau de merde qui se fout en veille quand il ne faudrait pas, pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ton boulot ? !

Et voilà, même crier dans ma tête est une mauvaise idée.

Si je fais le mort, il va peut-être partir. Ouais, non en fait. Sa putain de main est toujours sur mon dos. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais il a des doigts de fée.

Allez, réfléchis. Rappelle-toi ! Alors, j'ai bu mes quatre cocktails. D'habitude, c'est à ce moment-là que j'arrête les frais. Quand même, un peu de décence. J'ai vu Weasley danser sur la table. Granger se trémoussait de façon étrange. Potter dansait lui aussi avec son copain Thomas. Blaise faisait les yeux doux à ce crétin de rouquin qui ne le voit même pas… Il reste qui d'autre ? Vince ? Greg ? Ils mangeaient. Et les autres ?

En fait, m'en fous des autres. Pas bonne idée de réfléchir. Dodo. Vraiment. Me fous de l'identité de l'abruti qui est dans mon lit. Je fous de tout. J'ai rien fait avec lui. J'en suis persuadé.

Mouais… non, en fait réfléchir est bien. Je suis certain de n'avoir rien fait. Hein ? Attends… repense aux clichés. Douleur au popotin ? Non. Donc si on a fait quelque chose, c'est moi qui… Oh non, Merlin, pas ça. C'est pire encore !

Ok, respire. T'es encore capable de savoir que quand tu veux pas, tu veux pas. L'alcool sert juste à désinhiber mais toi, t'as pas besoin de te désinhiber au lit. Pour faire quoi ?

Ressaisis-toi mon petit, ressaisis-toi ! Le sexe et toi, ça fait deux. Et tu te fiches éperdument de partager ou non ton lit.

Ouais, ça dépend de la personne avec qui tu le partages. Blaise, ça va. Il ne me touchera jamais comme ça.

C'est peut-être Blaise en fait. Merlin, fais que ce soit Blaise !

– Pourquoi tu bouges ?

Non. Définitivement pas Blaise.

Nom de Merlin de putain de bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Dégage de là, dégage de là ! Barre-toi de ce lit. Vite ! Tant pis pour la migraine, tant pis si ce putain de sol est gelé, tant pis si je me gèle les miches !

– Tu fais quoi là ? Tu te barres ?

Fais semblant de n'avoir rien entendu ! Tire-toi pendant que tu le peux encore !

Putain mais quel con ! On t'a dit de te tirer, pas de te retourner !

Minute… Que fait Potter dans mon lit ? Pourquoi Harry Potter est dans mon lit ? Et pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? On dirait un chiot en manque d'affection. Non Drago, pas bouger ! Tu restes sagement près de la porte !

– Je savais que tu étais bourré hier soir, mais pas que tu ne te rappellerais pas tout ce que tu m'as dit.

…

Erreur système. Veuillez redémarrer. Veuillez redémarrer.

Mais de quoi ce sombre crétin à lunettes me parle ? Dit quoi ? On a parlé hier ? J'étais si torché que ça ? C'est pire que ce que je croyais.

– Hein ?

Bravo Malefoy. Quelle répartie ! Ça restera dans les annales.

– J'aurais dû comprendre que c'était n'importe quoi. Je pensais que l'alcool désinhibait, qu'elle permettait aux gens de se lâcher un peu, pas qu'ils mentaient.

Attendez, pourquoi il se lève ? Pourquoi il est habillé ? Et moi ? Merde, si je suis à poils… non, ça va. L'honneur est sauf. Merci Merlin, au moins une bonne nouvelle ! Ça voudrait dire qu'on a rien fait ! La meilleure nouvelle du monde !

Mais ça n'explique pas ce qu'il fait dans mon lit et pourquoi il tire cette tête.

– Hein ?

Putain, Drago ! T'as pas autre chose à la bouche ? Sujet, verbe, complément ! Pas si compliqué pourtant !

– Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

– On n'a rien fait, hein ?

Pourquoi cette voix était pitoyable ? Tout fout le camp. Sérieusement, Drago, t'es lamentable.

– Par fait, tu veux dire… coucher ensemble ? Je n'aurais pas été contre mais toi… tu étais peu intéressé.

Merci Merlin ! Au moins je n'ai pas renié ça.

– Sympa, merci. Je ne pensais pas être si repoussant.

Repoussant ? Lui ? Mais il était dingue ! Il était mignon avec ses lunettes, ses cheveux en bataille, ses grands yeux et sa moue… Non, Drago, arrête. Retiens-toi. L'embrasser est une mauvaise, très mauvaise idée !

– Ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais là, dans mon lit.

Mieux, bien mieux. Au moins une phrase correcte. Ça manquait quand même de cynisme mais y a du mieux.

– On a passé la soirée à se bécoter ! Tu disais que tu m'aimais et que tu étais prêt à accepter ma demande.

Sa demande ? Se bécoter ? Mais mon pauvre Drago, y avait quoi dans ton verre ?

– J'ai bu beaucoup ?

– C'est tout ce qui te vient en tête ? Savoir combien de verres tu as bu ?

Ouh, j'ai énervé le Potter. Pas bon du tout ça ! Explication, vite !

– Je ne me souviens de rien du tout. Ni t'avoir embrassé, ni avoir accepté quoi que ce soit. Alors excuse-moi de m'inquiéter !

Et voilà ! Hausser le ton est aussi une mauvaise idée ! Maintenant Migraine s'est définitivement installée.

– Besoin d'une potion.

– Table de nuit. De rien du tout ?

Oh Merlin, le pied total ! Une merveille cette potion. Dégueu mais les résultats sont parfaits.

– Non. D'habitude, me souviens mais là, le néant.

– Tu as bu quatre verres. Ensuite, tu étais à la bieraubeurre. Je sais, j'ai surveillé, histoire de choisir le bon moment. À l'évidence, ce n'était pas vraiment…

– Demande de quoi ?

– Hein ?

Tiens, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des difficultés d'élocution le matin.

– De sortir avec moi.

Réfléchis, Drago, réfléchis !

… Bug, erreur système. Erreur système !

– Quoi ?

Ça change du « hein » mais c'est vraiment pas brillant. Mon pauvre ami, t'es irrécupérable.

– Je t'ai demandé ce matin si tu acceptais de sortir avec moi.

Et la lumière fut ! Oui, évidemment ! Comment aurais-je pu oublier la magnifique demande peu poétique de sieur Potter ? Sors avec moi ou je fais de ta vie un enfer. Parfait ! Jamais encore je n'avais entendu une telle demande.

– Et j'ai répondu quoi ?

Non, parce qu'à l'évidence, je suis con. S'il est là, c'est que j'ai dit oui. Mais j'ai encore du mal à piger pourquoi. Sans déconner, j'ai dit oui ?

– Oui.

C'est une évidence. Je suis un con. La plupart du temps, je me trouve intelligent, mais là… j'ai atteint des sommets de bêtise.

– Donc… j'ai dit oui. Et ensuite ? Tu m'as emmené ici pour me molester ?

– Non. On a parlé, on s'est embrassé, caressé. Ensuite, tu m'as emmené ici. On a repris nos activités. Et quand c'est allé plus loin, tu as refusé.

Ça va, même ivre mort, tu refuses. Brave petit.

– D'accord. Si je dis que je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit, tu vas toujours faire de ma vie un enfer ?

– Tu veux revenir sur tes paroles ? Je sais que je ne suis pas bon pour séduire. Je ne voulais pas te poser d'ultimatum. Tu me plais et de ce que j'ai compris, je te plais aussi.

C'est évident, je plais à tout le monde. Mais il est vrai que Potter est assez séduisant. Con mais mignon.

– Si tu veux qu'on ne soit pas ensemble, ça me va.

Menteur ! Non seulement tu es le pire menteur de la création mais aussi le moins crédible.

C'était pourri comme réflexion ça Drago.

– Je ne me souviens pas de cette discussion. Donc…

– Donc si je te le redemande, là, maintenant que ta gueule de bois est passée…

– C'est envisageable.

Des yeux comme ça ne devraient pas être permis. Pourquoi ce crétin a l'air radieux ? Maintenant je comprends pourquoi j'ai dit oui. D'ailleurs, quelque chose me dit que je ne dirai pas non quand il me reproposera.

– Drago, tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ?

Prends quand même le temps de la réflexion mon chou.

– Il paraît que tu m'as embrassé. Je ne m'en souviens plus non plus. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, je voudrais tout de même vérifier que je ne me fais pas avoir.

D'abord les yeux, ensuite le sourire. J'ai l'affreux sentiment de m'être fait avoir dans les grandes largeurs, moi.

…

Erreur ! Erreur ! Erreur !

Ok ! Ok ! Ok ! On se calme ! Tout va bien ! Potter ne vient pas de nous embrasser comme un dieu ! Mais où il a appris ça, sérieux ?

– Alors ?

– Ok.

C'est la dernière fois que je picole. Vraiment la dernière ! Je fais que des conneries !

* * *

Voilà! C'est fini! Alors? Je remballe?

Selon vous, mise en scène ou pas?

Sinon, pendant mon année sabbatique en fanfic, j'ai pas chômé. J'ai pu faire ce que je voulais. Comme écrire et publier 2 livres. Vous pourrez d'ailleurs les retrouver sur zonzon, _Rouge Sang_ , tome 1 et 2. Même pseudo, Nanola Meylhann. Le tome 3 est encore au chaud mais il sortira dès que j'aurai fait toutes les relectures qui s'imposent. Ce sera le dernier de la trilogie, le tout en autoédition.

Concernant les fanfic... les romans me prenant tout mon temps, je doute revenir pour des fics. Plus des petits OS mais je ne vous abandonne pas. Je reviendrai de temps en temps.

D'ailleurs, je tiens à rassurer, même si je mets le temps, je réponds TOUJOURS aux reviews

Une dernière chose. Joyeux Noël, Bonne Année. En bref, passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et éclatez-vous


End file.
